The Quidditch Summer Association
by tipanyang
Summary: Ginny and Draco are joining a summer thing. Due to an accident, Draco and Ginny are being teased together by everyone.Ofcourse this s not a big deal,but what happens when Ginny actually starts to like him? will he like her back?or will his fancy for othr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own everything that you don't recognize???

IMPORTANT TO READ:

So this whole war with Voldemort NEVER happened or maybe Harry beat him already or something. Bottom line is that Voldemort is not there (anymore??). But Harry still doesn't have parents. This is the summer before Ginny's 6th year and Draco's 7th year.

The Malfoys and Weasleys tolerate each other but still have some squabbles and tease each other. Actually, it is more of the younger generation (Ron & Draco). Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are friends. Oh, and they chat too, like in laptops.

So it all started since Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny joined the Quidditch Summer Association. It was all so fun but she didn't know what was in store for her in the future and how things would quickly change.

**Chap. 1**

Starting with the first day…

"Hey Gin! Heads up!" yelled Fred.

Ginny quickly swung her bat at the bludger coming toward her.

"Nice hit, Ms. Weasley. Next!" the Coach yelled.

Ginny sighed with relief as she flew down. She was having a blast on her first day but she had to admit, it was quite exhausting.

This quidditch summer association was fun. Where else can you practice mastering _all _the quidditch roles? Not to mention that it would be constructive when the team needed substitutes.

That was exactly what Draco Malfoy thought, which was why he was there on that hot summer day.

"Draco Malfoy, you're up next." Coach yelled.

Draco smirked. Perfect. This summer, he could practice quidditch _and_ show off his moves.

As he flew up, he accidentally bumped Ginny who was already 3 feet near the ground but they both fell due to the impact. The three Weasley boys and Harry glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" spat Ron.

"Nothing, so shut up and watch me, a professional, do this." Draco said.

He got up and picked up his broom but before he flew back up he offered a hand to Ginny, who was trying to get up. She looked up and grudgingly took it while her free hand rubbed her aching bottom.

When she was up, Draco flew without a word, not caring a bit that there were four boys glaring at him.

When Draco was up, Fred asked him:

"You ready, Malfoy?"

"Just hurry, Weasley."

Draco looked down and turned red. Someone shouted:

"Look out!"

And the next thing he knew, he was falling.

BAM! Draco landed on the ground. Ginny just stared at his body with shock. _Ooh, that must hurt._ Ginny thought.

"Hey Ron," said Hermione who just suddenly popped in out of no where. Then she saw Draco. "Wow, what happened to him?"

Ron forgot all about Draco and said:

"Oh, hey Hermione, wait, what are you doing here? You're not part of the association."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, I just wanted to drop bye and say hi and wish you, Harry, George, Fred and Ginny good luck." She said, sheepishly.

"Oh, she's here. Hey Gin! Hermione's here." Harry called.

Ginny waved a hand, not taking her eyes off Draco's limp figure and replied:

"Hi Hermione…"

"Uh, good luck in quidditch, Ginny."

"Thanks…" Ginny said, still not taking her eyes off him.

"Anyway…" Ron and Harry continued talking on and on with Hermione.

The coach was in the loo when all this happened and only the students were there.

Blaise ran toward Draco's limp body and so did the rest of the students, excluding the trio. Ginny was there first and was the only one who saw everything that happened.

"Move, move, GET OUT!" yelled Blaise as he pushed his way through the crowd. _Get the hell out, you idiots!_ He thought.

When he finally got to Draco's body he knelt down and felt for a pulse. It was strong, good.

"Go get coach!" yelled Ginny.

All the students went to look for their coach except for Ginny and Blaise who stayed with Draco.

Blaise looked at her and asked:

"Why the heck are you still here, Weaselette?"

Ginny looked at him then she suddenly realized who she was with and who she stayed for, oops.

"For your information, last summer, before I knew that this association was here, I joined the healers' practice program, so I'm here to make sure that Malfoy is alright—no fractures or something…"

Blaise smirked maliciously.

"Oh and why is that? Don't you hate him? Or is it the opposite?"

Ginny grew red. She always blushed when someone teased whether it was true or not.

"What? I don't get what you're implying. But I am doing this because I wouldn't like Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to worry about their precious heir. They _are_ my parent's friends after all."

Blaise's smirk grew wider.

"Right," then he added with an undertone, "Weaselette and Draco. Weaselette and Draco…"

Ginny glared at him.

"I heard that." She snapped.

"I know."

Then they heard Draco groan.

"He's alive." Ginny whispered, her mouth open with astonishment.

"Why are you so happy? Can't wait to snog him?" asked Blaise.

Ginny scoffed.

"Heck no."

Then they heard the group come back with the coach, who was yelling all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell happened here? I leave the people alone for ONE minute and BAM someone just has to get unconscious. I swear I don't get paid enough…" the coach yelled when everyone got there got there.

Every one looked at Ginny and Blaise and pushed them forward.

The coach glared at them.

"WELL?" the coach boomed.

"I don't know, ask Weasley here." Said Blaise and he went back to join the crowd.

Ginny looked back and glared at Blaise.

"Hey! I am so going to get you back, Zabini, you just wait." She said under her breathe.

"Well? What happened, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny glanced at Draco.

"Um, I'm not so sure. But I guess, uh, after he helped me up, Malfoy flew up and he and Fred exchanged some—let's just say 'words'. Then when Fred hit the ball, Malfoy looked down and then got hit. Then he fell."

The coach raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh? Whatever, I don't care anymore. All I have left to say is that on Monday, you are going to have a new coach. Her name is Angela Black. You will treat her with respect. I am far too old and stressed to teach you and I'm going to leave right now. Bye students. Oh and someone bring Mr. Malfoy to the clinic." the coach said.

The students replied and the coach left.

They were still a bit confused. Nothing happening today (and it was their first day) was making sense. But life didn't have to make sense and they didn't like the coach anyway, so it was fine.

The eldest ones took the lead, which was not really any help because they were mischief makers, Fred and George.

"Okay, so you all know what this means…" said Fred.

"Yeah, it's a whole day of quidditch fun!" said George.

"Wait. Shouldn't someone bring Draco to the clinic?" asked Ginny.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What?" she asked totally confused.

Blaise went up to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Did you know that you just _reminded_ us to bring _Draco_ to the clinic?" asked Blaise. He was teasing her again with, eew, Malfoy.

"Whatever, I was just telling you what the coach said. We can't just leave him here to die."

"You CAN just leave him there. He won't die, Gin. Maybe just be half dead or in a comma or something." Ron said.

"Yeah, but we're also surprised that you called him 'Draco', since when were you on a first name basis with the guy?" asked Harry.

"Do you fancy him?" asked Fred.

The other students started laughing.

"Hell n—"

Blaise who finally took his arm back declared:

"Well of course she does!"

Then everyone started teasing her.

"Oh Ginny Malfoy, can you help me with my flying?"

"Who knew that Weasels and Ferrets could breed?"

"Well, a ferret is an albino weasel…"

"I don't think so."

"Whatever. Let's just say, Malfoy and Weaselette. It's easier that way."

Some of the people started saying.

Ginny thought that her brothers, Harry and Hermione were supposed to be mad and defend her or something but they just laughed and joined the others.

_Oh joy, so much for loyalty…_ she thought.

This all happened while Draco lay on the ground unconscious. Ginny could not believe these people. Had they no hearts? Oh well, if no one else will do it she might as well should.

So Ginny levitated Draco up and made her way to the clinic. Everyone was still laughing and teasing her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Ginny knocked on the clinic door and waited for the nurse to open it. 

When they were already inside, Ginny levitated Draco to one of the beds and sat by the nurse's table.

The nurse gave Draco a potion and went to her office.

The nurse came in holding two cups of tea, one she gave to Ginny, the other for herself.

"So Ginny, what happened?" asked Nora, the nurse.

Ginny took a sip of tea and said:

"Well…" and she told Nora the WHOLE story.

When Ginny was finished, Nora was having fits of laughter.

"So they started teasing you with Draco? That's ok Ginny. People tease each other here all the time."

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Nora."

Nora smiled too.

"So anyway, how is your summer, eh? Liking it so far? Do you like the dorms here or do you want to go home?" asked Nora.

(A/N: this is not Hogwarts, just some summer retreat house with lots of really nice rooms with computers and stuff, a living room, a clinic, a field and many more features which you will know in the later chapters when I think of something.)

Ginny shrugged.

"Nothing special yet, it's still my first week, you know. I'm not used to it but over all it seems nice."

"Oh, so who'd you get as a roommate? Starting on Monday, mine is going to be that 'Black' girl, the new coach." Nora said.

"Uh, Luna…" Then their conversation continued on and on. Then their conversation ended at 7:00 pm. It did not last that long because Ginny just got to the clinic at 6.

Then Ginny went to eat dinner and went to her room, spoke a bit with Luna who was pretty much the only person who did not tease her, and then she slept.

* * *

Draco awoke in a room that he realized was not his. There were a lot of beds. Usually, there were only two, one for him and one for Blaise. 

Wait, this was the clinic, how the hell did he end up here?

Oh. Yeah. He remembered. Insults. Falling. Then black. Draco, too weak to take all the stress right that moment, groaned and collapsed on the bed back under the safety and warmth of the covers. Then he fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

Comments? suggestions? press the button... oh and thanks for the reviews... 


End file.
